


To Bloom In Your Likeness

by makiandcheese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, I love flowers please forgive me, Immortality, Is this a kissing book?, M/M, Multi, Tragic Romance, and they were ROOMMATES, immortal akaashi, immortal kenma, mentor tetsuro, prince bokuto, romcom, they fuck at the first chapter so yall can relax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiandcheese/pseuds/makiandcheese
Summary: what if someone falls in love with you again and again until the end of their time?  your love blooms eternally, while you watch your soul mate's decay over and over and over again. what will you do...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	To Bloom In Your Likeness

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first official fic written!! tbh this is an original story based on what I made back in 9th grade and got a good grade in and got positive feedback from I lost the og copy [cries]. I decided to re write it even better this time. PS. this is the side story of my original work that I just inserted two of my fave ships in haikyu

Immortality is a curse sought after the blessed mortals, they do not see the pain felt by those who are destined to be left and never return. Their life blooms never to decay as they watch the meadow wither into nothingness. To bloom something out of nothing, dearest poet, why do you seek such flora?

Kozume Kenma, a mechanic and inventor of a bustling kingdom of Gardenia and mentor Kuroo Tetsurou are living together by the end of the town near a forest. They live in a tall building separated from the town in the corner of the kingdom. No one knows how long it existed or how much more it can take. The first 2 floors are just libraries and rooms filled with machinery, wires, crystals and ingredients for magic infusion. The third floor is their bedroom, two beds, one on each corner, a bathroom glistening with crystal tiles, smooth pebbles, and potted plants. The attic is an observatory with windows enough to compete with the crystal spring from the mountains by how clear it is. At certain days, they stargaze and watch the stars and constellations for hours on end. Kenma doesn't mind at all he likes how despite Kuroo's looks he has more to him than just money socializing and multiple facts about everything. Every word that comes out of Kuroo charms him as if he is mapping out the stars to him.

“Look that’s the clock of the night sky” Kuroo exclaimed

“Why is it called the clock of the night sky? It’s just a bunch of stars and light” Kenma asked

“Well it’s because it’s Chronos’ palace, the god of time, and possibly the nebula”

“Chronos? Isn’t he just fictional or a myth? You really believe that?” 

Kuroo chuckled as he sat down to open the books in front of him

_“If the god of time exists, I would’ve left this world long ago,”_ he thought to himself

“Kenma, let me tell you a story-“ Kuroo gestured Kenma to sit closer to him. Opening a blanket draped on his shoulders, as if to signal a cat to sit by you.

Through tired eyes, he crawled closer and snuggled in the blanket to block the chilling air of the night sky and the crumbling tower. “Go on, I’m listening, but don’t blame me if I fall asleep” he said leaning his head on the man’s shoulder and grabbing the thick blanket more to his side. Kuroo sighed and looked back at the book covered in velvet and gold trimmings.

“Long ago, an apprentice of Chronos was banished from his palace. As punishment for stopping the clocks of the worlds and universes, he forwarded time for the apprentice, so much so that his body started to decay as he walked. Slowly, the once immortal apprentice experienced the tragedy of mortality. His body crumbled and slowly withered into petals that are not supposed to bloom. Once he reached a village, he shouted for help but the sight of him scared anyone who dared to look. In his final moments he yelled

**_“I shall curse this land with the same pain I feel, you who watched me wither will watch everyone you love die before your eyes! Never to experience death and peace, to this I swear in the name of Chronos. You will all suffer!!”_ **

As the apprentice disappeared into nothingness, Chronos unleashed his light unto the land to prevent further spread of the curse. He realized he cannot undo the curse that was cast, he decided to grant the land a blessing instead.

**_“You who are cursed to never see nor experience death shall be granted the ability to heal those around you and the ability to find your departed lover once they chose to be reincarnated. May this clock of mine guide you to see each other once again.”_** It was an hourglass birthmark to indicate who they are. Those whose time stopped, being able to witness numerous people die before them, their child, their friend, their mentors and guides, their families, and the ones they love. Though they are unable to pass on the natural ways, they are also-

“They are what?” he anticipated something more as if he already knew what it was. Kuroo looked at the book again and flipped the rest of the pages. There were around 3 chapters all ruined by fire or the pages were torn and some phrases are written over by ink to cover several phrases and words. It was unusual for a book so elegant looking to be this incomplete. “I wasted my money on this, well to be fair it was only 30 silvers worth” Kenma looked at the book again and looked at the source of his warmth beside him. “that’s what you get for being a lousy customer”“wow your tongue is as sharp as ever, never giving me a chance to even prove my greatness” Kozume looked once more into his eyes and with no hesitation blurted out “what greatness can you even prove with a torn and ragged book that is worth one loaf of bread or a gram of the lowest grade crystal?” Kuroo felt defeated and gave up. He lied down taking the thick blanket with him. Kozume followed and from arms-length of him held an edge and rolled himself into the blanket. Illuminated by the night sky and the dazzling stars, what could they possibly dream of that night and what will they wake up to the following morning?

Kenma woke up in his side of the room tucked in his bed with a warm glass of milk with honey. _Acting like a spouse huh?_ _He’s the same yet different in every life he lived._ Kenma thought.

He walked a couple of steps towards the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He then grabbed a pair of shears and cut several centimeters of his hair, his braided hair ran to his navel and now to his shoulders. Cleaning the ends of his hair and tied the other end of his hair, he wrapped it in cloth from his pocket. “This should be enough,” he said to himself.

“What’s enough Mr. barber? You cut your hair so short so soon? That’s too bad it looked so good on you.” Kuroo commented on his new look.

That’s exactly why he cut his hair, He wants Kuroo to fall for him as hard as he did for him. Everything Kuroo liked in his previous lives, Kenma took a mental note for it, long hair, soft hands, everything.

“It was in the way of my work, besides, it’s a hassle to manage.” he replied. 

“I’m gonna make some breakfast come down when you’re done” Kuroo replied as he took one last look at Kenma before walking down the staircase.

He went downstairs to see him bathed in the light of the sunrise eating some eggs and bread. A strong sense of déjà vu greeted him. To Kenma, this is view is a reminder that after every sunrise and sunset he will be able to see him again. “Hey… good morning. Sorry I made myself breakfast, I didn’t know what you wanted. Ham and eggs, rice and jerky or something else, I know you have a sweet tooth but you need to eat something filling in the morning first. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day I say.” Kuroo emitted a sense of warmth but also bothered Kenma a bit for sounding like the nagging guardians he had in the past. He covered his ears and said as he went down the stairs

“I’ll have what you’re eating. Also, stop nagging it’s only a few minutes after the sun risen and you’re acting like some old woman in the market chasing off cats stealing her produce.”

“I can never say anything that would make u appreciate me a bit.” Kuroo sighed as he went and poured a caffeinated drink and mixed it with milk.

“I have to go the next town today, I received a call from my sister. I’ll be back after a week or so then after coming back I need to go to the castle and visit the prince and his suspicious looking butler.” Kuroo sighed as he looked at Kenma eating with his eyes half open almost as if he still wanted to stay asleep. Illuminated by the reflected light from the sun to the crystals that are hung near the glass window behind him, Kenma’s face was a sight to remember.

Their home was large enough to fit multiple offices, perfect for a mage but for Kenma was no mage. He is but a simple herbalist who just so happens to know about alchemy and magic as much as any royal professor of prestigious academia. It would make sense knowing he lived for so long he witnessed the war between the immortals and the mortals. His office has multiple books and one suspicious-looking shelf filled with the same book title with multiple volumes. Kuroo knows not to read or even dare open them. The last time he did that Kenma became overprotective of it and almost burned the house from the ground up with a phoenix summon. Of course, a natural person would die of curiosity but Kuroo, who was born unable to wield magi and cast spells, understood immediately what it could mean. It was to protect him of the possible dangers those books could have.

“Got everything you need? It’ll be a week before you come back from the neighbouring kingdom, so you need to be safe.” Kenma said as he packed a couple of herbs and medicine for his journey. “This is for your mother, I heard she’s not doing well, take it as a form of apology from me since I can’t accompany you right now” he hands Kuroo two glass jars one labelled with violet bell flora essence and one with red fungi top puree. It comes with instructions on how to serve it well. All packed in a small wooden box. “this is more than what I need, with this maybe she can finally recover so that sis won’t be working in the brothel anymore” he reaches for Kenma’s head and pats him “thank you so much I-” he slid his hands down from his head to tuck hair behind his ear then to his lips. He then realized what he did and flustered beet red. “I uh have to go now or else the carriage will leave before I even get there” he ran out and stumbles slightly on the steps down the house. Kenma waved goodbye as he witnesses his silhouette fade in the distance. “What the hell was that for? Figured, he’s the same way the last time I met him”. He locked the door behind him and went upstairs to the second floor and prepared his chalk. Kenma took out the lock of hair he cut and cut it again in half then proceeded to place the lock of hair in the middle. He breathes in and breathes out. Suddenly a damsel appears in front of him. He offers the other half of his hair to her.

“Tell me how much time I have left” he asked desperately.

“not long after the floral festival, he will leave you once more.” she said as her hair flows and glimmer surrounds her.

“What about me? Will my curse be cured just like those who left?” he asked and fell to his knees

“I have to go”

“wait I’m not finished-” the lady turned into blooming buds showered with golden petals. Two weeks without Kuroo by his side. “I should visit Akaashi soon, I need a job I can’t rely on tricking people and selling some of my equipment for a couple of gold coins.”

Akaashi was a right hand of the prince of the kingdom. He is regarded the mediator of the wild prince. Coincidentally, He is also an immortal however he is unlike Kenma. His curse can actually be broken but there is a sacrifice that must be made that he cannot let go of no matter what happens. Akaashi in this case, cannot break it no matter what he does. His ancestors were the first people to be approached by the cursed apprentice and shut their doors in fear. Kenma’s ancestors were the ones who prepared to help them too late thus affecting them regardless. Immortals are fearsome beings but their immortality is always bound to something that makes them experience mortality. In Akaashi’s case, his immortality is bound by the monarch, his family’s legacy. You would think, they would do their best to fight back. Could you imagine though, for centuries just so you’re soul mate could be safe from the torture the royal family does you sacrifice yourself just to see them happy. Akaashi’s soul mate was the prince himself. The royal family can and could eliminate their heir just to keep Akaashi in check. Why wouldn’t he fight back you ask? The royal family’s court has the last say in every investigation. They could easily frame and punish Akaashi and torture him for centuries the same way his ancestors were until they were finally taken by the mercy of the gods and were forgotten by the world and turned to dust, never to come back to the world again. Comparing this case to Kenma’s situation, his family is alive and well. He visits them almost every year and writes them letters and they would send him back via their owls. Kenma is doing his best to handle Akaashi’s situation through his family’s help. Years before he could even leave the palace, Kenma had already solved the case of the royal family and released Akaashi from the abuse, and freed him at the cost of losing the one he loved. His previous lover learned the truth and was relieved Akaashi can be free. Kenma brought him to where he is now, a new kingdom to serve under. This was the only career he has ever known and this is where his soul mate reincarnated, the royal prince, Kotaro, and his loyal knight and friend, Akaashi. 

“You’ve finally come to the palace, Kozume. I’m glad you are able to visit.” Kenma was greeted by the secret gate of the castle through a forest near his home. He was welcomed by a beautiful landscape with flora enough to cover his entire tower with it. Near the entrance of the garden, few meters ahead, was a small home next to a lake. It was Akaashi’s own place that was built because of the prince’s orders. Inside reminded him of a dollhouse. Tall windows resembling those you see in a common cathedral. A fireplace at the center of a wall with bookshelves storing countless books that Akaashi read in his current time was there before the arch formed by the wall. _Talk about being obvious with your feelings to a blunt ass._ “Hey Akaashi, don’t you think this home is enough evidence the prince likes you back,” Kenma says after sitting down on the couch covered in velvet. “What are you saying?!” flustered by his comment, Akaashi spat out the tea he prepared from Kenma’s gift. “Are you serious? Every life you’ve lived, you realize it too late even if he is your destined soul mate. I get that you’re worried about whatever happens but this is a different life, you got a higher chance of marrying him”

“What makes you say that?!”

Kenma stood up breathed in and with both hands raised shouted

“Akaashi… he built you a house…A HOUSE!! FULLY FURNISHED AND ALL WITH A LAKESIDE VIEW!!”

“Enough of that, what brings you here anyway, I know you didn’t come here to shove your roommates to lover cliché situation to me for no reason.” Ah yes Akaashi what a great way to change the topic while you’re beet red and all.

Kenma explains his situation with Akaashi. He knows Kuroo works for the prince as his mentor. He also explained how he talked with an oracle to discuss what will happen with Kuroo. Akaashi knows how to summon one but he just doesn’t want to bother them that much. He knows the general idea of what will happen to him and Bokuto. He just doesn’t want to know more or else he will get hurt.

“She said after the floral festival… he will be gone… I want to spend more time with him here and-“ he cut his statement short.

“and…?” Akaashi asked despite knowing the answer.

“I need money… I can’t rely on him anymore it’s affecting my consciousness I keep dreaming about how some of his past lives would yell at me for not having a job” Kenma said lowering his head.

“Just in time, we need an official herbalist on this palace it will take you three days to take the exam. The previous one is about to retire and he has yet to find someone who is actually useful.”

Just from his words alone, Kenma sighed in relief.

“Not to mention, you owe me a couple of numbers for your last experiment. Also your past diaries, your paints, the expenses for fixing your tile roof, and-“

“Ok I get it I’ll get the job so I can pay you for my debt.”

“Great, you will work unpaid here for a month then I’ll consider your debt paid” Akaashi replied in retaliation for Kenma’s comment.

“You can start tomorrow, prepare everything you need to prove yourself and maybe some props to disguise the fact that you actually contributed to a lot of the medicinal knowledge this era” His reminders rang Kenma’s ears and reminded him of the fact that he wrote half of the medical scriptures in the royal library under multiple pseudonyms, some names he would like to forget and some reminded him of who he was.

“Hmmm… I need some new crystals to work on my magi and alchemy. I’m getting rusty.” He says as he rummages through his collection of documents and preserved herbs and crystals. A lot of them are broken and some are chipped. _Time to go to the marketplace,_ he thought. He came there with his hair tied to the back to see better and witnessed a man arguing with some merchant.

“As I said… these crystals are not worth the price. These are low-grade crystals shaped to form high-grade ones. You expect me, a magi, to fall into your schemes? Better yet why not yell louder than your pathetic excuse of a crystal is just a river rock you tumbled.” A man in white hood haggled and did his best to tell the truth as the old man continued to convince him. The man continued to yell and scream “listen, kid, these are HIGH-grade crystals not skipping rocks also stop saying that you are a magi, you can dream of acting like one but you’re still far from becoming one.” Kenma approached the two and grabbed one of the crystals in the same crate like the one the said magi took. “It is just as he said, river rocks, tumbled to cosmetic purposes. Their mana is weak and they bear almost no value but are highly used by of high social statuses unknowingly.” Kenma said closing one eye and observing the crystal with his other. “These are often called jester’s tears as one would laugh so hard they would cry if it is found that they are made to imitate it’s high-grade counterpart, the dragon tears. I would suggest lowering the price by 15 if you want to sell these as dragon tears. You can fool an ordinary man with these but not an actual magi, children can’t tell much from as their eyesight for mana doesn’t develop until later in their life.” Kenma looks at the man in a white hood and puts down the crystal. “ I suggest going there though they’re expensive, they actually have decent and authentic wares.” He says as he walks away. The hooded man managed to stop him before he could walk further. “I’m not used to this place, can you… show me where it is? I can pay for 5 items of your choosing in that shop as thanks.” The hooded man revealed himself, it was the retiring herbalist of the palace, Yamaguchi. “You see, I work for the palace and I need new wares for the new applicant a lot of my crystals are broken and chipped.” Everything made sense now Kenma brought him to the shop and bought 5 crystals all of them were river rocks that he was going to use for his house to decorate (and fix the lights Kuroo broke when he scared him with the phoenix delusion). Before leaving and saying their goodbyes Kenma told Yamaguchi that he was the new applicant. Dropping his satchel Yamaguchi stopped and held Kenma’s shoulders. “You’re hired!!” he said in an instant “You’re good enough to replace me” _this dude is so dramatic as fuck, did he get fired or did he overreact and made a stupid decision?_ Kenma asked himself as the pleading magi begged for him to come back to the palace he just left 3 hours ago. “I can come next week” He said as he clutches his crystals “I have to go fix something in my house first before sunset and prepare first”. “Sure! Come by the palace next week. I will be sure to welcome you” Yamaguchi said then put his white hood back on him.

_Damn, I miss my rooster looking idiot already it hasn’t even been three days since he left_.

The following evening he prepared everything he needed for the following week such as marinating some herbs in brine and drying them in racks and baskets. He went in the tub with water mixed with milk and sundried roses. Soaking his tired body he contemplated on his life up until now.

He can shapeshift, use alchemy, insane memory, not to mention unbelievable knowledge of the unknown. He remembers the rules he set himself every time he meets Kuroo.

  1. You must always document everything important on their life
  2. You must never speak of your immortality to them
  3. You must shapeshift and use delusions to hide your identity (faking your death is not advised)



These 3 rules he set himself are what will make his life harder but these are what he chose because everything goes well when he follows them. The last time he broke rule 1, Kuroo couldn’t remember him at all, for rule 2, when he did they took her life and abandoned the Kenma of that life to wait half a century for them again for rule 3, the last time they saw proof of my immortality they were pressured to the point where they got into an accident.

However, Kuroo already knows this. He had a hunch about what Kenma is because of Akaashi.

It was the night of day 4 of them without seeing each other. His sister sat in front of him holding a cup of medicinal tea that he prepared. “So… you guys fucked yet?” she asked so calmly. Her sister works at an inn like brothel but she’s behind the bar and the brothel she works at consisted mostly of men.

“No… I haven’t even told him my feelings yet” Kuroo replied

“Wow what a fucking loser virgin my brother is… tragic.”

“Says you miss brothel employee”

“I told you multiple times it is an inn and the workers there who offer sex are mostly men who accept mostly men and several women” she states. It’s true though, they make the best drinks and she’s the best bartender and cook. They pay nice and are protective of their workers. Most of the time her sister does all the _kicking out the bastard drunkards who try to hag the workers for extra private time_. She never lets herself get touched by men in sexual ways as she has her own family and a wife who was a single mother.

“oh dear god you’re the most tragic virgin I’ve witnessed… even those who ask shyly are nothing compared to you”

Kuroo had enough of his sister’s teasing and went upstairs to see his mom “How are you feeling” he asks as he waits before the opened door. His mom’s smile was weak yet was warm and cozy. You could sense her kindness from miles away. She was cursed with an illness no one has yet to find the cure of except Kenma of course. He saw it coming and prepared everything to make sure she gets well soon. She got better 8 hours after the medicine he prepared. Though her condition is still weak as if reminds her of her fleeting time from this world. “Sounds lively down there.” She said to her son gesturing him to come closer. “I’m sorry I left you and your father back then, if I didn’t your father, your sister and you would be targeted by the loan sharks” to give birth to Kuroo, his mom had to sacrifice her presence from his life just to pay several debts they took. After several years his sister went to look for her, having to bear the loss of the two people in his life, their father left Kuroo to Kenma’s family. He was never found until today. Some say he became a pirate. Some say he became a random traveling instructor. Some even stated they found his corpse just to get the money to find him. The last clue he left Kuroo was that he was in the kingdom of Gardenia two kingdoms away from home. He grew until 14 and set out to find him with Kenma. During the time he was with him, he fell for him and questioned his situation. He managed to become a mentor for the prince at age 15 and Kenma lived in an abandoned tower that he renovated.

“I’m sure everything will be fine one day, I got my leads as to where he is right now. They say he is living in the underground part of the town. I will get him back, I promise.” He sat there and held his mother’s hand as he hands him three letters. One was an invitation. One was a poem that his father supposedly wrote for her. Lastly, one was a sketch he found in the dumpster area. It was a sketch of his mother in a beautiful field. “Thank you Kuroo, as long as you’re safe because that’s what he would’ve wanted as well.” Those words comforted him more than anything. Four years led to this moment.

“By the way,” his mother said, “Have you made any progress with that Kenma boy?”

Kuroo who finally looked up after being encouraged by his mom’s words lowered his head and defeatedly said “No… mom please you’re sounding like big sis”

“Of course she would sound like me, I’m her mother!” she says jokingly.

The following day arrived and he prepared to go back to his home with Kenma. Meanwhile, He just scribbles some sketches onto his diary.

_book 25 day 147_

_I miss him so much even his stupid reprimands and comments make me want to do ridiculous things such as clean my office. I love him to this day and forevermore._

Kenma writes in his diary that ranges from different volumes. He finally cleaned his office before Kuroo could even say anything. He looks at the clock and packs everything he needs to head to the market to prepare for the following day. Just before he could leave the porch, he can see Kuroo in the distance running to him. Instinctively he runs to him. In the heat of the moment, he remembered what he wrote. Kuroo saw Kenma walk faster. He picks him up and embraces him as Kenma embraces back. They both look at each other and share the endearing kiss Kuroo waited for several years and Kenma waited for a couple more. At this moment he dropped everything and enjoyed this feeling and savoured the familiar feeling he has. It was still the same, his warmth, his pink lips, his eyes, and the way he kisses, all of it. He missed and loved every second. Catching their breath Kuroo commented, “you missed me that bad kitty boy?” Kenma blushed at the fact that no matter what life he has with him any iteration of the cat-like nicknames is always what comes out of his mouth when he calls him anything endearing. He then drags the tired Kuroo inside the house and closes the door behind them. He pulls his collar closer down to his height just a bit. “Once more? Please?” Kenma pleads. His charm absolutely worked and Kuroo couldn’t hold it anymore. “Once more before I take a bath, I am kind of tired.” One last kiss before they took a breath of air.

_I did it… I can’t believe it… I know I do this every life he has but god fuck this makes my heart run faster than anything_

Kuroo takes a bath prepared by Kenma a couple of minutes before he enters the bathroom. He looks up while he laid in the bath thinking about the passionate kiss they shared. While his head is a mess Kenma enters the room and enters the bath with him. He was too caught up with his thoughts to even notice the love of his life in front of him, in the same bath as him. Kenma got tired of waiting for his consciousness to come back to his body so he just lays on Kuroo’s chest.

“Hey Kuroo, there’s something poking my back” he adds and without a moment's rest, Kuroo came back to his senses and feels his dick up against his back.

“I’m sorry… I just kept thinking about what happened this afternoon and it just became that.” What a liar… He was definitely thinking about asking to screw him after his bath

_Liar… you were definitely thinking about asking to screw me after this bath._

“I wouldn’t mind it… to be honest, I also can’t wait.”

There was probably something in the bathwater that night because soon after, echoing sounds of moans and grunts bounced back in the room for no one to hear but them. The water rippled like the waves of the beaches as flowers followed on top implying the rapid movements of each other that night.

Kenma was then carried to the bed. Well… there are no two beds just one bed out of two that he pushed together. Kuroo asked once more after that round and Kenma replied shyly “Just one more… I need to do something tomorrow…”

“Okay… I’ll make this one round longer more than the last, so you can remember it before you get to do anything you want to tomorrow”

These clueless horny men have no idea what they are going into the next day.

The following day the birds already chirped and the sun is at its highest point of the day. Kenma wakes up and looks at his side to see Kuroo beside him with bite marks on his shoulders. He tries to stand but stumbles and falls off the bed. He wakes Kuroo up and shoves the clock to his face.

“wake up horn dog we’re gonna be late!” Kenma shouts. Kuroo pulls him back to his side. “I have work the next day, not today…mmmhh… it’s the weekend” Kenma pulls the blanket away successfully waking up Kuroo.

“You idiot it’s Monday! Don’t you have to tutor the prince today!!??” Kuroo looks at Kenma blinks twice and looks back at the clock and sees it is Monday. He is late.

“SHIT FUCK!! KENMA COME ON”

“PUT ON SOME CLOTHES YOU HEATHEN”

As they both rush down in their clothes and bags. Kuroo instinctively grabs Kenma to his shoulders puts their bag on his other shoulder and ran out to catch up to the last minute on their train commute to the capital.

“by the way… huuhhh… why did you come with me… to work…haaa” Kuroo asks catching his breath.

“I got a job in the palace. We’ll be working together soon” Kenma states “Kuroo… next time… not to go too overboard… now… haaa… haa… my ass and my legs ache so bad.”

Surprisingly these two were just in time all thanks to Akaashi who managed to excuse them by keeping Bokuto and Yamaguchi busy. Akaashi greeted them at the gate with arms crossed and a big sigh “I don’t even want to ask what happened with the way you two smell like each other but next time mind your schedules” they were then welcomed into the palace for the first time after hours… Kenma tripped on his face. Passed out and was carried on Kuroo’s back. Akaashi looks at the both of them “I’ve seen this happen for the 4 time and it never gets old” he says to himself as he tries to hold in his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if i update inconsistently I apologize I have uni and plates to do I hope you have a nice day  
> I made this after listening to vocaloid producers again :^) this song gives the same vibes as the fic (in my honest opinion) Hyperlink official eng translation is found on diff sites


End file.
